Currently, conventional anti-peep display devices utilize the light shielding principle of raster light blocking walls in which displayed content may be seen within a certain range of visible angles that have been fixed during the process of manufacture and cannot be seen out of the range of visible angles due to the light blocking of the raster light blocking walls.
For example, an existing anti-peep display device as shown in FIG. 1 includes a display panel 1 and raster light blocking walls 2 fixed on the display panel 1 wherein the raster light blocking walls 2 are perpendicular to the display panel 1. It may be known from the arrangement of the raster light blocking walls 2 in FIG. 1 that a region between sightlines a and b is a visible region in which content displayed on the display device may be seen clearly. Further, a region on the left of the sightline a and a region on the right of the sightline b are non-visible regions in which the content displayed on the display device cannot be seen clearly or at all.
The above-described anti-peep display device has the following disadvantages: since the raster light blocking walls 2 are fixed on the display panel 1, the angle between each of the raster light blocking walls 2 and the display panel 1 is restricted (i.e. the light blocking angle of each of the raster light blocking walls 2 is restricted), and the visible angle range and non-visible angle range of the anti-peep display device are thus restricted. Therefore, the applicability of the anti-peep display device is lower.